Ginny's Mistake
by Nemezis Rose
Summary: Ginny is very angry with her own brother. She makes a potion to get back at him, but the results are disasterous... Chapter 6 has been uploaded! R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling, bla, bla, bla… I'm not stealing, just using the characters for fanfiction like everybody else here.  
  
1 Ginny's Mistake  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and, surprisingly, many students had decided to stay at school for the holidays. The day promised to be very nice indeed, but not for Ginny Weasley. At the moment, she was extremely pissed off at her brother.  
  
A nice, sunny morning turned out to be very embarrassing for the red haired 4th year student.  
  
Flashback  
  
She had been making her way to the great hall when she felt somebody grab her from behind and in less than a second she was cornered by the one and only Draco Malfoy, everybody's favourite bouncing ferret.  
  
"How was your day, little Weasel? I haven't seen you lately - still trying to make Potter notice you? Don't you understand what a pitiful idiot he is? I think maybe you're good enough now to go out with the most handsome wizard at Hogwarts," – sneered Malfoy, his smirk as ugly as ever, at least to Ginny.  
  
"Do you mean yourself, you ferret? I'd sooner date Snape! And don't you dare talk about Harry that way!" – Ginny started to feel her anger rising.  
  
"And what would you do? Set me on fire with that awful red hair of yours?"  
  
"If my hair is that awful, then why do you want me to go out with you, Malfoy?! Don't answer - I don't want to know. Get out of my way!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Okay, you asked for it," now very pissed off, Ginny kicked Malfoy in the groin. Hard. And without looking at the Slytherin moaning on the floor, she ran into the Great Hall.  
  
She sat down between Hermione and Ron, cringing at the thought of them starting a fight with her in between, but it was still better than sitting down in the vacant seat next to Harry and earning embarrassing comments from her brothers.  
  
She started a conversation with Hermione and therefore didn't notice Draco Malfoy sneaking up behind her, embracing her casually and whispering in her ear so that only she could hear: "I'm not done with you little Weasel. Be careful." His voice was threatening and at the same time seductive, but Ginny shivered in pure disgust. She wasn't one of Malfoy's admirers, though last year his fan club visibly enlarged.  
  
Probably has something to do with his bloody looks, - thought Ginny absentmindedly, - he's gotten really good-looking this year, but then, so has Harry.  
  
In fact, during summer, Harry had suddenly shot up and become almost 6ft tall, and it didn't seem like he was going to stop growing anytime soon. His face had lost its childish chubbiness and Quidditch trainings had developed his frame rather nicely. Only his hair, it seemed, had refused to change – it still looked as disheveled as it was before. Ginny's crush on Harry gradually transformed into something more serious. After Ginny had gotten to know him better last summer she at last saw him as just Harry, not the "boy-who-lived," and learned to love him in a new way. Though last summer she also gave up on him. Her brother told her about Harry's crush on Cho Chang, and Ginny didn't feel herself good enough to compete with that Asian beauty. She was well aware that she herself had become rather pretty lately and that a lot of boys were now looking at her with interest, but Cho Chang was not just pretty, she was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly Ginny's thoughts were interrupted with an extremely loud noise – her brother managed to close his mouth at last and was now yelling at the top of his lungs:  
  
"A MALFOY?!!! Ginny, how could you choose a Malfoy for a boyfriend?!! This is disgusting! This is even worse than your crush on my best friend here! What was he saying to you?"  
  
Everybody was now gawking at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins were smirking, Rawenclaws and Hufflepuffs were laughing. Ginny saw Hermione looking at her, obviously surprised, and Harry looking…hurt? Nah! Can't be! Ginny turned back to her brother, who was almost purple from fury and embarrassment:  
  
"I can't believe you, Ron! How could you humiliate me in front of half the school?! I'm not going to tell you anything! Figure it out by yourself - or better, ask Malfoy!" – she sprang up and left the dining hall in a flash.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now, Ginny was sitting in the library, thoroughly engrossed in an old book of potions. She refused to go with Hermione to Hogsmeade and declined her roommates' offer to go to Quidditch field, obviously in order to drool at the players who were practicing.  
  
Ok, Ron, I think I found something to get back at you… It's not humiliating, but you are going to beg me do something after I'm through with you, - Ginny smiled mischievously, - I do need some things to prepare the potion though. How should I get them? In Snape's laboratory of course! Ginny left the library and headed to the Gryffindor tower – she needed to get something there first.  
  
An hour or so later, Ginny quietly entered the boys' dorms, a small bottle in her hand. After she was sure that the dorms were empty, she approached her brother's bed.  
  
I thought so… the red haired Gryffindor smiled to herself, seeing a goblet of water on Ron's bedside-table. She poured the contents of the bottle into the goblet and stirred it up a bit. Then she left the room as quietly as she had entered.  
  
I think I'll use the chance to have a little nap, - Ginny mused as she discovered that the girls' dorm was empty as well.  
  
She woke up about an hour later to find the room still empty. This is kind of strange. Where is everybody, I wonder? Hmm… I should probably go check on Ron.  
  
Ginny found the boys' dorm as empty as the girls'.  
  
Not quiet as empty, - Ginny thought, amused. A small black kitten was sitting on a floor. BLACK? Why is he black? How could this be with Ron being even more red haired than me? At least this is… - Ginny spotted a broom and Quidditch robe in Gryffindor colours on the bed next to her brother's.  
  
"Harry!" – Ginny cried out with horror, - "Oh, no, no, no. This is not happening." The kitten just meowed meekly, looking at her intently.  
  
"Oh, Merlin," – Ginny sighed and scooped the kitten into her arms. The kitten looked at her with emerald green eyes, the same colour as in his human form. She could even see a small scar, half hidden by fur. She couldn't refrain herself from caressing the soft fur of the kitten, who suddenly purred in response to her actions. "Oh, Harry," – Ginny giggled, - "you know I kind of like the way you are now. But still I have to change you back." Suddenly Ginny heard a wail of horror from the girls' dorms.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! What happened there?" – Ginny ran into her bedroom and gasped in horror. An unusually green Parvati Patil was crying her eyes out on the shoulder of Lavender Brown, who looked at Ginny. Seeing the question in her eyes explained:  
  
"She drank the milk that was in the glass on your bedside-table and umm…turned green. I bet this was Fred or George …."  
  
But Ginny didn't hear the rest – she fainted.  
  
Ginny heard voices, but couldn't catch the words; somebody pressed a cold wet cloth to her forehead. Suddenly she felt something tickling her cheek - she opened her eyes to find a black kitten licking her cheek. Suddenly everything rushed to her head and she gasped. The girls gathered around her bed obviously worried.  
  
"Are you OK, Ginny?" – Lavender asked. Ginny only nodded and looked at Parvati. She was less green now. Ginny sat up on her bed, then stood up, feeling a bit unsure on her trembling legs.  
  
Suddenly Hermione rushed into the room: "What's going on here?"  
  
"Ginny fainted," – Lavender explained.  
  
"I was actually wondering about Parvati," – Hermione mumbled, but looked at Ginny with worried eyes: "Are you OK, Gin?"  
  
Ginny nodded again and Lavender explained about Parvati.  
  
"I see," – Hermione uttered. Suddenly something moved under her robe and she smiled.  
  
"What is that?" – asked Parvati, who calmed a bit, seeing that the colour of her skin was gradually becoming normal.  
  
"Oh, it's a kitten." – Hermione drew out a small red fur ball from her robe, - "I found it in the boys' dorm. Isn't he a cute little thing?"  
  
THUD!!  
  
The girls turned to see Ginny on the floor. She had fainted again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I want to thank all those people who reviewed my story. You guys really made my day! Sorry if I'm posting not often enough – but there's always a reason for everything. I have to translate before posting. I also have to send the chapters to my wonderful editor Lindsay. She is a native English speaker. She helps me to improve my language skills and make the story readable for you ^_^. To answer the question of some of you - this story is already written, I'm working on the translation of the fourth part, my editor has the third part – it's rather long. I'm not sure how many parts will the story have in English, I guess 6 or 7.  
  
There was a question in reviews about nurturing the kittens – isn't it what the girls are doing in the story though? ^_^ The next chapter is about some interesting ways to use Polyjuce potion ^_^.  
  
Again, thank you guys so much for your kind reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just using the characters. But as I'm not the only one it doesn't bother me much.  
  
  
  
Ginny's Mistake  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry entered the boys' dorm after his Quidditch practice extremely tired.  
  
Those girls just couldn't stop squealing and it distracted me the whole time. And Ginny wasn't even with them! Damn!  
  
The boy-who-lived carelessly threw his broom on his bad and pulled of his damp shirt. Just then he spotted a pitcher of water on Ron's bedside table. Certainly Ron won't mind… - Harry poured himself a glass of water and drank it in one gulp.  
  
Suddenly he could only see the room in green, and then everything started swirling around him. Harry closed his eyes and when he dared to open them at last he was able to see clearly again.  
  
Hmm…there's something strange with the room… The bed, it's kind of … I don't know…big? Harry tried to get closer to the bed and suddenly noticed his hands, no they weren't hands anymore, they were… PAWS? Harry ran to the mirror, which was luckily big enough to stand on the floor, and checked out his appearance – he was a kitten (I know cats cannot see anything in a mirror, but he is not a normal cat ^_^). He couldn't stop himself from making a small sound, which came out as a meek meow.  
  
Harry didn't know exactly how long he had been sitting on the floor, gazing dumbstruck at his reflection, when he heard light footsteps and Ginny Weasley entered the room.  
  
What is she doing here? - Harry saw Ginny looking at him with a frown on her face.  
  
What? Am I not cute enough? - he wondered. Ginny looked around and Harry saw with amusement how her eyes became almost round suddenly, and he heard her whisper his name disbelievingly. She looked at him with horror.  
  
How did she find out? - Harry thought, surprised, and suddenly he felt Ginny's hands scooping him from the floor and into her arms.  
  
Hmm…this feels kind of nice, - Harry felt Ginny's fingers caressing his fur and, surprisingly enough, started purring. Ginny was talking to him, but he was too engrossed with the feeling of her fingers in his fur. Suddenly he heard a loud squeal, which was just a bit too loud for his liking.  
  
Cats have more sensitive ears than people. Poor Crookshanks, - Harry thought as Ginny carried him to the girls dorm.  
  
Nice color, - Harry thought, looking amusingly at Parvati Patil. He heard Lavender explaining to Ginny what had happened and was surprised to see his best friend's sister horrified.  
  
Isn't she used to this with Fred and George for older brothers? Just then Ginny fainted. The girls levitated Ginny onto her bed and Harry jumped to the head of her bed and tried to wake her up the best way he could in this form – by licking her cheek.  
  
What am I doing? he thought. Suddenly he heard a low moan and Ginny opened her eyes groggily. She looked at him and there it was again – the look of horror in her eyes.  
  
I wonder why the girls aren't paying any attention to me. Don't they usually like fluffy little things? That's what I am here – all small and fluffy. They're probably too engrossed with Parvati being green.  
  
Harry suddenly heard Hermione's voice and saw her rush into the room with her robe and hair billowing about her. She started talking to the girls, and Harry lost attention playing with Ginny's hair. Suddenly he spotted something moving under Hermione's robe. Obviously everybody else did too, and to answer their questions, Hermione drew a small red kitten from under her robe. Harry heard him mutter:  
  
"What's going on??!! Why do I look like a fur ball?! Hermione, don't you recognize me??"  
  
To the girls, his words probably sounded like meowing, because they all smiled and started petting him.  
  
Well, except for Ginny, she…WHAT…she fainted again?!  
  
The girls gathered around Ginny again and Harry managed to get closer to Ron.  
  
"Ron?" – he asked tentatively.  
  
"HARRY? What are you…how…? What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, though I have some ideas. Just wait and we'll see."  
  
"By the way – what happened to my sister?"  
  
"Well, she fainted again."  
  
"AGAIN??"  
  
  
  
"So you're finally up!" – Ginny opened her eyes to see Hermione's smiling hazel eyes, relief clearly written on her face.  
  
"What happened? Are you really feeling alright?"  
  
"I guess so…" – Ginny's voice trailed off as she saw two kittens sitting at her footboard and looking at her intently and mumbled:  
  
"Oh, Merlin…"  
  
"What is it? Are you feeling sick? You are too young to be…umm… you know?" – with that phrase the red kitten's eyes became extremely wide and the black kitten just looked at Hermione dumbstruck.  
  
"Jesus, Hermione, of course I'm not pregnant! Where are the girls by the way?"  
  
"They went to their room, they wanted to change out of their school robes before going to the dining hall. It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why are these clothes not good enough?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione…"  
  
"OK, now I'm willing to hear about what happened."  
  
"It's just that, umm…well…I did something…"  
  
"OK, now I know something happened. You look like Fred and George when they perform bad pranks on someone. Did you? Was the victim, by any chance, your brother?"  
  
The next second Ginny was unsuccessfully trying to get rid of red fur ball, who seized her by her hair. "What happened to it?!" - Hermione took the kitten off.  
  
"Erm…it's not an it actually, it's a he".  
  
"A he?"  
  
"Yes," – Ginny sighed, - "I kind of used a transforming potion on him. Poured it in his water, you know…" The red kitten started to twist violently in Hermione's hands, obviously trying to get to his sister and strangle her, but Hermione just strengthened her grip on him, smirking.  
  
"Oh," – Hermione was confused, - "Why are you so horrified then? You prepared the antidote, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did," – Ginny answered meekly.  
  
"Then why are you so worried about it?"  
  
"Parvati…she …kind of drank it…"  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Umm…I mixed it with milk, cause I thought it will look more appealing to the kitten and left the room to check on Ron, he wasn't there, but Harry was."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"I umm…got distracted and forgot about the milk on my beside table. Then I heard the squeal."  
  
Hermione shook her head: "So where is Harry? I haven't seen him in the boy's dorm."  
  
"He is sitting behind you, on my right knee…" – Ginny's face lit up with amused smile at last.  
  
Hermione turned rapidly and her eyes met the green eyes of a black kitten. The kitten blinked and meowed softly.  
  
"Oh, Merlin…" – Hermione looked dumbstruck.  
  
Ginny sighed: "That's just what I was saying."  
  
  
  
"So we need to make a new antidote now," – Hermione and Ginny were sitting on Ginny's bed. Harry and Ron, who had already calmed down a bit, were sitting in between.  
  
"It's not that easy. I had to go to Snape's laboratory to get the ingredients. I was lucky that he went to London for two days, but I still borrowed Harry's cloak to get there. The problem is that there were hardly any fern flowers left in his laboratory. There aren't enough of them left for the antidote now."  
  
"You sneaked into Snape's stores?" – Hermione looked at Ginny astounded.  
  
"Yes! Can't I do some crazy things too sometimes? I was very angry with Ron then. But will you listen to me?!" – Ginny started fuming again.  
  
"OK, OK, go on…" – Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Yes, to the point. I think Snape will bring some back with him, 'cause he went to London to buy some ingredients for his potions, but it will be more difficult to sneak in the laboratory with Snape in Hogwarts. There's one more problem. The antidote also removes the effects of potion only in 24 hours after it's taken. So we'll need to cover up for the boys' disappearance for some time. But how can we do it? Harry has Quidditch practice tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Polyjuce potion!" – Hermione smiled excitedly and Ginny looked at her beaming friend dumbstruck: Uh-oh, I've created a monster. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and that's it!  
  
Author's notes: I'm terribly sorry, guys for not posting sooner, but I did manage to get a part of my annual leave and went to Turkey to relax from work. Again sorry for those who waited! Thank you all so much for your reviews – you are all wonderful! I hope you like the chapter – it's a bit longer than the previous ones. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
Ginny's Mistake  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Polyjuice potion? Hermione, have you gone completely nuts?" – Ginny looked at Hermione disbelievingly. Yea, that's what I'd like to know too - Ron mused.  
  
"You want us to use it to change us into Harry and Ron?!"  
  
"And why not, it could be fun! Besides, there's nothing else left for us to do if we don't want everybody to get suspicious about Harry's and Ron's disappearance," – Hermione beamed.  
  
Ginny sighed in defeat: "OK, Herm, let's do it. I trust you to do some miracle and just conjure from nowhere a potion that takes three months to be prepared."  
  
"I already have some Polyjuice potion – we were making in potions with Snape. With Voldemort having returned to power and Death Eaters' attacks here and there, a lot of potions and hexes have been removed from the restricted section in order that the students may know the threats that can appear on their way. So my Polyjuice potion is nice and ready – the only problem is that we need to get some hair or something from the guys, which is quite difficult with them being kittens and all," – Hermine shuddered, remembering her one and only experience of using the potion.  
  
"That's quite all right – I'm sure we can find some hair in the boys' combs – they're never tidy!" – Ginny became excited, then frowned: "How are we going to go organize sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"As for sleeping arrangements - luckily the boys have the dormitory all to themselves now with Seamus and Dean gone on Christmas holidays. So we just go inside as Ron and Harry and then use Harry's cloak to sneak outside, lock the door and then go to our rooms as Hermione and Ginny," – Hermione was rather sure of herself now, but then her face fell: "But, Ginny I don't know about Quidditch practice with Slytherins tomorrow. I don't feel sure of myself on the broom. In fact, this was always my worst subject."  
  
A faint smile appeared on Ginny's lips: "I think I can manage that. I'm quite good at flying, though I'm afraid I'm not half as good as Harry. But do we have a choice?"  
  
Oh, no, no, no! She is not going to do that! - Ron cried out.  
  
And why not? - surprisingly, Harry didn't look devastated about being replaced by Ginny on Quiddich field: This is just a practice after all. She can always say she didn't feel well.  
  
Have you ever seen Ginny on a broom?  
  
Umm…no?  
  
She becomes absolutely crazy. Flying makes her do the craziest things. She becomes worse than Fred and George combined! You just wait and see! You'll never hear the end of it after she is through playing you, - Ron smirked.  
  
The girls looked at the meowing kittens amused – the guys were obviously talking to each other, but to the girls' ears, it came out as just meowing.  
  
"Let's go to the dining hall. We are late already and we will still need to cover for the boys!"  
  
"Oh, OK," – Ginny took the black kitten into her hands.  
  
"Are you going to take him with you?" – Hermione asked Ginny incredulously.  
  
"They need to eat too, you know," – Ginny smiled.  
  
"Oh, right," – Hermione scooped Ron into her hands and they rushed to the dining hall.  
  
"Hey, girls, you decided to bring your new pets here? Don't you have Crookshanks already, Hermione?" – George laughed.  
  
"We umm…just found them outside. We need to find somebody who would like to keep them. Till then they'll stay with us. Yea, that's it," – Hermione smiled relived to find an answer. Ginny only rolled her eyes.  
  
"And where's Ronnikins and that friend of his, who's going to beat some Slytherin ass tomorrow?"  
  
At that Ginny paled visibly and concentrated on feeding the kittens. She also pretended that she was eating, but couldn't manage to make herself take a single bite of the food on her plate, so she just made it gradually disappear with her wand hidden under the table.  
  
But Hermione answered George's question without hesitation: "They were plotting something against Slytherins as far as I know. They told me they are going to be late for supper."  
  
"So what's your kitten's name, Ginny?" – Lavender asked, petting the black kitten.  
  
"Umm…Harry?" – Ginny mumbled. Everybody burst into laughter.  
  
"You shouldn't have asked! That was obvious. I wonder what Harry's reaction will be though?" – Fred chuckled, - "What about you Hermione, did you named the red one after my little brother?"  
  
"Actually I was going to name him "Disaster", but your suggestion looks appealing enough to me," – Hermione smiled and the red kitten growled.  
  
Soon enough Hermione turned to Ginny: "Gin, we need to go!"  
  
Ginny grabbed the kittens and left the dining hall hurriedly along with Hermione.  
  
"But Hermione didn't even eat anything!" – exclaimed Lavender.  
  
A few minutes later, two Gryffindors appeared in the dining hall, looking extremely disheveled and flustered.  
  
"Where did you just come from, our mother's closet, Ronnikins?" – Fred snickered, but Ron only growled in response. The boys started eating hurriedly.  
  
"My, aren't we in a hurry?" – George taunted.  
  
"Get lost!" – Ron snapped at his brother, his eyes sparkling dangerously.  
  
"Hermione told us you were plotting something against the Slytherins. We want to take part in this too!"  
  
"But you are just going to have to wait for tomorrow and see for yourself. No way we are letting you ruin everything," – Harry muttered quietly, trying to sound tough, but failing miserably.  
  
"What happened to your voice, Harry?" – Parvati inquired.  
  
"I caught a cold," – he explained, sneezing for effect.  
  
"We need to go," – Ron uttered.  
  
"Right," – Harry answered, and both disappeared as quickly as the girls had before them.  
  
"I swear our favourite Dream team is getting weirder with each day and our ickle sister along with them!" – George muttered.  
  
  
  
"OK, now that we've covered up for the boys, can we get some rest?" – Ginny muttered turning back to herself again.  
  
"Yes, you'll have to get up very early tomorrow. Quiddich practice starts at 7 AM. I'm not even talking about the next night, which we are going to spend at Snape's quarters," – Hermione sighed.  
  
Ginny's eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief when she thought about her idea of playing with Malfoy tomorrow. She climbed onto her bed, absentmindedly taking Harry with her and putting him beside her under covers.  
  
"What are you doing Ginny?" – Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
Ginny blushed, but then just shrugged: "It's rather chilly here. They aren't used to it. So I suggest you take Ron into your bed. As if they'll be able to do anything inappropriate as kittens," – Ginny laughed and Hermione reluctantly followed Ginny's example.  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up feeling something wet and rough on her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled: "Good morning to you too, Harry! What time is it?" – she looked at the clock, which showed half past six: "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late!" She looked at Hermione and smiled involuntarily: the small red kitten had snuggled in the crook of her neck, his nose buried in Hermione's hair. Ginny reluctantly shook her friend: "Get up, Hermione! I need to change into Harry!"  
  
  
  
Ginny reached the Quidditch field just in time. Flying on Harry's Firebolt felt strange, yet very exciting. The usual ecstasy of feeling herself in the air surfed through her veins and she felt light-headed.  
  
"Hi, Scarhead! We thought you weren't going to show up!" – Malfoy yelled. The Gryffindors muttered at him, but Harry only smiled: "Let's see who's the best here, Malfoy!"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other with disbelief – Harry was always modest about his skills, even when talking to Malfoy.  
  
Ginny examined both teams thoroughly – several of each team members were absent and replaced by other players, less skilled. She smiled to herself: Even if I'm not as good as Harry, I can still have some fun here, can't I? She spotted Hermione with two kittens in her hands – they were all obviously determined to see how Ginny was going to fare at Harry's role in Quidditch.  
  
"OK, guys, let's start practicing!" – Fred yelled, and the game started. Ginny took off abruptly and suddenly stopped high above the edge of the field. She was observing the scene calmly, knowing for sure that the snitch was not going to appear within the first five or seven minutes. The score was more or less equal. Each team was equally strong it seemed. Just then a bludger passed by, missing Ginny's head by just a bit.  
  
Bludgers…I hate them…whoever invented them was definitely a masochist! - Ginny mumbled.  
  
Hey, Malfoy, is watching me! Let the fun begin then! - Ginny adjusted Harry's glasses to fit snugly on her nose, and suddenly leapt down, the Firebolt almost perpendicular to the field. She saw Malfoy following her and just a meter from the ground, she suddenly changed direction and flew upwards, leaving a very angry Draco behind. Ginny smirked again, freezing for a couple of minutes. Just then she spotted the Slytherin seeker watching her once more.  
  
Jesus, does he always just mimic Harry's every move? What an idiot, he can't do anything by himself!! - this time Ginny used the other maneuver: first flying around the field, then suddenly going down at full speed and then ducking under two Gryffindor keepers. Draco was again following his nemesis, skillfully repeating the same maneuvers, afraid that the Gryffindor seeker had spotted the snitch before him. He was so occupied with trying not to be left behind, that didn't see a Slytherin beater heading straight into Harry, so when Harry suddenly ducked down on his Firebolt, the two Slytherin players collided with each other at full speed. The other players stopped for a while – Slytherins to check on their players, Gryffindors - to laugh at them and applaud their teammate. Ginny bowed comically in response to her team's applause and directed the Firebolt up again to occupy the most convenient position – the snitch had to appear somewhere soon enough.  
  
The unfortunate Slytherin players, though angry and sour, were more or less okay and soon returned to the game. Malfoy was scowling angrily at Harry (or Ginny?). She only sent him a brilliant smile in response. Suddenly she spotted something gold just two meters over one of her brothers' head. She winked at Malfoy and ducked down full speed. She saw Malfoy start chasing her, then stop suddenly and smirk, obviously not wanting to be tricked so easily again. Ginny smiled broadly and swept over her brother's head, almost knocking him from his broomstick. She then proceeded to the center of the field much slower, jumped from the Firebolt and put her hand up, proudly showing the snitch to the other players.  
  
The next moment Ginny found herself surrounded by the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, her brothers squeezing her so thoroughly she thought she'd never walk again. She saw Hermione smiling at her and waving her hand. Both kittens looked a bit shocked, but Ginny was almost sure she saw Harry's green eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
"Way to go mate! That was one great game! I've never seen Malfoy that pissed off before!" – Fred yelled, while patting Harry on his back.  
  
Jesus, I'll have bruises all over my back tomorrow. Maybe I do look like Harry, but the body is still MINE. I wonder why everybody thinks Harry gets his injuries during the game, when it's quite obvious that he gets them after, - Ginny thought, trying to escape her brothers' harsh approval. Oh, Merlin, don't I smell like a monkey?  
  
Just then she felt herself being dragged somewhere by her brothers. She let them do it, afraid of what they might do to her poor body if she didn't comply.  
  
"Where did they take her?" – Ron asked Harry, watching his sister disappear along with his twin brothers in one of Hogwarts towers.  
  
"Probably to the showers," – Harry mumbled, his thoughts obviously somewhere else.  
  
"WHAT?? My little sister went to the shower with whole Gryffindor team??!!"  
  
"Umm…actually Slytherins will probably also be there. But don't worry, girls have their own private shower room," – Harry uttered absentmindedly.  
  
"Merlin, aren't we dumb today?? Harry, she is YOU! They'll take her to the boys' shower of course!" – Ron was furious now, his fur standing on its end.  
  
Harry blushed bright red under his black fur when his friend's words sank in at last.  
  
  
  
WHAT?? They're taking me to the boys' shower? What am I going to do? What?! Oh, Merlin, why me?! - Ginny started chanting in her head when she took in the surroundings – the boys' locker room. She had six brothers and had seen male bodies before of course, but her brothers were a different story.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes for a moment desperately: C'mon, Ginny, don't be a coward. It's your fault this all happened, so just be brave enough to face it. Ginny opened her eyes and faced it – literally. She quickly closed her eyes again. Oh, Merlin, I've never seen so much male flesh at once before! I hope I never will again! She opened her eyes again, when she heard her brother's voice:  
  
"What are you waiting for, Harry? Christmas?"  
  
She moaned in defeat and started pulling off the clothes from Harry's body.  
  
OK, this is kind of weird and humiliating, but at least I get to see Harry's body. Merlin, I'm a pervert! - Ginny almost dared to pull off the boxers, when something got her attention.  
  
"Hmm…nice butt, Malfoy…"  
  
"What did you say, Potter?!" – Malfoy looked at her disbelievingly and Ginny almost smacked herself on the head.  
  
"Just that you have a nice red print from the broomstick on your arse," – Ginny smirked.  
  
"When did you become that interested in my ass?" – Malfoy snapped, red with fury and embarrassment.  
  
"But what's there besides an ass? Does anybody see anything else?" – Ginny looked at her brothers, who were almost rolling on the floor with laughter now.  
  
"No, Malfoy has always been an ass. Nothing more," – Fred managed to utter at last.  
  
Ginny smirked, then with a sigh she pulled off the only remaining piece of clothing from her crush's body at last and followed her brothers to shower stalls, trying not to blush too furiously.  
  
Why did they have to put so many mirrors in here? Men…they always can't get enough of themselves! - Ginny couldn't resist and took a small look at the body she had now. Wow, I never knew Harry looked THAT good without his clothes! Why is he always wearing that baggy pants and robe? He can easily dress like Seamus or Malfoy for that matter. There's no need to wear robes all the time.  
  
She washed Harry's body thoroughly, almost used to her surroundings at last. Her mischievous mind was already plotting the next prank. This time on her long-time crush.  
  
Ginny left shower, trying not to look around too much. She took Harry's spare clothes from his locker.  
  
Hmm…these pants really look too baggy to me. Muggle jeans would look so much better on Harry - Ginny took her wand and transfigured Harry's pants into a nice pair of denims.  
  
I should probably change the boxers to briefs too - hope Harry will never know – he does look like a boxers type of boy to me - Ginny continued her manipulations. She put the pants on and looked at the shirt skeptically.  
  
Red. I know this is Gryffindor colors, but what kind of guy would wear a red shirt?  
  
The one who wears robe all the time, you dolt!  
  
OK, OK. I admit that was a silly question. What color should I make it though? Blue or green? Maybe black will do? It's kind of sexy.  
  
Definitely black then! - Ginny performed last spell on the shirt, put it on and went to the mirror.  
  
Merlin, I'm hot! I mean Harry is. But there's something missing though. Maybe…maybe…Yes, a hairdo. I need a nice, sexy hairdo! Ok, lets see what we can master here.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry emerged from the boys' locker room and immediately bumped into Pansy Parkinson.  
  
OK, here is my chance - Ginny thought, amused. She helped Pansy to stand up but didn't let go of her arm.  
  
"Hmm…Pansy, you look beautiful today. What soft hair you have," – Ginny purred, stroking Pansy's palm. Pansy gawked at Harry, blushing furiously.  
  
"It's a shame you're always hanging around Malfoy. He doesn't deserve you at all," – Ginny was experimenting with Harry's voice, making it sound low and seductive. She watched Pansy literally drooling over Harry, utterly amazed.  
  
Heck, it's going easier than I thought it would. Hold your pants on, girls, I'm coming!  
  
  
  
"Ron, what's going on there?" – Harry asked his friend, looking worriedly at the bunch of girls gathered in the schoolyard. He had some unpleasant feeling about this gathering. Something was bothering him.  
  
"I have no idea, but we can go check, I guess. We're small enough to get to the center," – Ron started heading to the gathering, when suddenly he was lifted in the air. The next moment he was staring in Hermione's hazel eyes.  
  
"You'd better not go there, Ron. And especially you, Harry," – Hermione said, trying not to laugh.  
  
The boys looked at each other confused. Just then a high-pitched squeal was heard:  
  
"HARRY! Will you be my boyfriend?!" The crowd of girls started making noises, which definitely showed their disapproval with the statement of one of them. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Hermione.  
  
"Merlin, I did it again. Guess my pranks will always turn to disasters. I suggest we better leave this place or the Boy-who-lived will become the Boy- who-died in no time."  
  
Suddenly they heard squeals, which could only mean one thing – Harry's disappearance was obviously noticed.  
  
Ginny took Hermione's hand, lifted the black kitten from the ground and yelled: "Run!"  
  
They took off, followed by a crowd of girls.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No way do I own "Harry Potter". Does anybody have any doubts about it still? Oh, well.  
  
Authors notes: I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but with ff.net doing nice flip-flops did anybody notice it, huh? Anyway I want to say thanks to many people who encouraged me to go on translating and posting. Here I go:  
  
TheMonkeyStoleMyDad'sVisaCard and SatanicGnomes: Guys, with pennames like these who need my fanfics to laugh at anyway? And SatanicGnomes: Thanks for your patience ^_^.  
  
HarryandGinny4eva: Thanks for your kind review (as always ^_^). You promised to send me your update letter. Are you going to update anytime soon? ^_^  
  
Rogue Angel: Yeah, Turkey was great, thanks! You should definitely try once!  
  
And thanks for reviewing to: Anna P., TigerLily, Bubblez Fairy, Julephenia, Angelic Fairy, Tinabedina, Mina Potter (nice penname ^_^), C Jazz, Bucky and Thalia. You are all great, guys! Remember that it's you, who keep me posting! So please, R&R and I'll feel guilty and post sooner ^_^ (by the way, the chapter is a bit too fluffy, but I promise - the next one will be more funny!). Enjoy!  
  
Nemezis Rose  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What did you do this time, Gin?" - asked Hermione, breathing heavily after having run all the way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I.umm, kindawantedtogetrevengeonMalfoy," - Ginny mumbled hurriedly.  
  
"What was that??"  
  
"I wanted revenge on Malfoy," - Ginny sighed defeated.  
  
"My word! Haven't you learned yet?! Each time you decide to get back at somebody it turns out to be a disaster!" - Hermione wasn't sure what should she do: laugh or cry.  
  
"Oh, I know, but I just couldn't resist! He's always trying to hurt me in every possible way. I knew he was very proud of having a fan club at Hogwarts. It makes him feel even with Harry, so I .umm. decided to get rid of the biggest part of it." - the red-haired Gryffindor looked at her feet.  
  
"At Harry's expense? Merlin, I thought you liked him! I know you've outgrown your childish crush on Harry, but it looks to me like you've developed some kind of dislike to him!" - Hermione snapped, angry.  
  
The black kitten blinked and focused his eyes on Ginny, who bowed her head in shame, but said nothing.  
  
What, no objections?! Not only do you not have a crush on me anymore, you don't like me at all! Why? Have I done anything wrong? - Harry wondered, feeling a tight knot forming in his stomach. What is that feeling? It's not that I'm in love with Ginny. - Harry mused, but he couldn't deny that something in his attitude towards Ginny had changed lately. Harry had never shown it, but he had started noticing things about her after the infamous Yule ball, where he had been stealing glances at her. She was dancing with Neville, and while quite literally hurt by his lack of dancing skills, she was still smiling sweetly at Neville, determined to make him feel at ease. She had looked pretty then, but it was the kindness in her that attracted him to her, not her looks. He had started watching her at the Burrow next summer and noticed that she was only shy around him, but very talkative and funny with her family and fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Harry noticed that Ginny had a thing for her brothers' socks, muggle music and surprisingly . potions. He had also found her sketchbook during his last stay at Burrow, and was surprised with her drawing skills. She was really talented! Harry wasn't sure when had he noticed, but her looks were changing as well. Her childish face had become pretty and her body had developed quiet nicely. At that thought Harry blushed a bit: What? I'm still a teenager! Hormones and all! Just get stop!.  
  
Harry was really surprised to find out that his feelings for Cho Chang were merely a crush that had quickly vanished under the unbearable pressure of feeling guilty for Cedric's death. Harry was still having nightmares, and he still felt guilty. He tried not to - everybody told him it wasn't his fault - but he had only succeeded in hiding the feeling in the back of his mind. When Harry noticed that Cho had become interested in going out with him, and even going so far as to ask him to accompany her to Hogsmeade once, he had surprised himself by telling her he didn't want to because of Cedric. The truth was that he didn't want to because he wasn't interested anymore. On the contrary, Ginny's radiant features and loving attitude became an irresistible magnet lately - being near her felt like bathing in sunshine and Harry felt drawn to her light.  
  
But lately, it looked as though she had lost interest in him. "Overgrown the childish crush," as Hermione put it.  
  
At the moment Harry was again having fun talking to himself:  
  
This is for the best, isn't it..? Isn't it?!  
  
Of course it is, you moron!  
  
Then why are you feeling so down?  
  
I'm just tired of this situation.being a kitten and all.  
  
Oh, are you? You were rather amused with it just an hour ago!  
  
That was before I found out that I have to get rid of my recently acquired Slytherin fun club somehow!  
  
And before you found out that your best friend's sister is not interested in you anymore!  
  
Get lost, will you?! Why am I arguing with myself anyway?  
  
Harry hid his head under his small fluffy paws.  
  
Hey, Harry, are you upset about what Ginny just did? - Ron suddenly interrupted Harry's thoughts. Don't be! Just think about good things - like my ickle sister getting over her crush on you! No more Valentines and "Get well" cards, no more blushing and ruining furniture! It's great, isn't it?  
  
Harry only groaned.  
  
All the Gryffindors who remained at Hogwarts for the holidays had already gathered in the dining hall (with the exception of Harry and Ron of course) when Ginny and Hermione arrived.  
  
"Look, 'Mione, Professor Snape's back!" - Ginny whispered to her friend, nodding to the teacher's table, where Severus Snape was indeed sitting near the headmaster looking grim as ever.  
  
"I see. Guess we won't have to wait longer than we expected," - Hermione smiled reassuringly at the red kitten, which looked rather sad at the moment - he was glaring at the most appealing looking pie and didn't want it: Arrgh, the problems of being a cat. "Tonight we'll just visit Snape's laboratory and check his supplies. Hopefully he's as thorough as always and didn't forget to replace all missing ingredients, including the fern flowers of course." - Hermione suddenly stopped, because of the noise - whispers, whistles and laughter could be heard from different parts of Gryffindor table. She looked to the direction where everybody was looking and couldn't suppress an amused chuckle - Pansy Parkinson was standing right behind them looking a bit disoriented by all the attention she was getting. "Did you forget where your house's table is? Allow me to escort you there then, oh fair lady," - Fred bowed to the girl mockingly. Everybody snickered, but the Slytherin only huffed and, looking directly at Hermione, announced: "Look, it's not that I'm interested in wasting my time with you, but I'd like to talk to Harry," - she looked rather determined.  
  
Half of Gryffindor table was laughing openly now. Suddenly a loud squeal was heard. "Hey, Ginny, did your cat just bite you?" - George snickered.  
  
"Yes, that was not very nice, Harry," - Ginny was holding a very angry kitten in front of her.  
  
"You named your cat after Harry!??" - Pansy looked at Ginny, astounded.  
  
"And why not? I happen to like the name," - Ginny smiled sweetly, too sweetly for Hermione's liking.  
  
Pancy shrugged, for once not wanting to get into argument with a Weasley. "So where is he?" - she asked again, looking at Hermione, who only shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, probably making out with two or three of his recently acquired admirers."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe he took Ronny with him to make it more interesting," - George snickered. All Gryffindors laughed at this and Pansy retreated from their table at last, huffing her way to the Slytherin table where she was met by a fuming Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, that was funny. But really, where's our loverboy?" - Fred asked, grinning at Hermione and his sister.  
  
"I thing he's a bit frustrated with all the attention he's been getting and decided to skip dinner for today," - Ginny smiled, holding an angry black kitten with tousled fur as far from herself as possible.  
  
"Well that's Harry for you. I'd give anything for half of that attention," - Lee Jordan sighed and shook his head. Everybody only laughed at his antics.  
  
  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Be quiet, Ginny, I don't want to be caught by Peeves or Filch and his horrible cat," - Hermione whispered to her companion under Harry's invisible cloak. It was almost 1 AM and the girls were walking towards Snape's laboratory, when Ginny suddenly tripped over something, distracted by the unexpected movement from under her robe. She was hiding a black kitten there, which just so happened to be the famous Harry Potter. The girls didn't want to take him on their raid, but he just followed them everywhere and, exasperated, they had to comply with his request. "Somehow I don't think Crookshanks would have liked that statement. He's snogging "that horrible cat" each f.ing night in my bedroom! Not that I didn't try to shoo the damn creatures away!" - Ginny whispered in return. They were approaching the laboratory now.  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
"Be quiet, Hermione,"- Ginny whispered smiling to herself.  
  
"What do you mean by snogging?" - Hermione whispered, but the irritation in her voice was quite evident.  
  
"Well. you know snogging means petting somebody, kissing, sometimes just a little more. You'd think my idiot brother would have taught you that already," - Ginny snickered.  
  
"I know perfectly well what the damn word means, and it has nothing to do with Ron in my book! What I mean is MY CAT AND THAT THING."  
  
"Who's there?" - suddenly the door to Snape's chambers opened and a very tired looking man appeared at the doorframe.  
  
Hermione stiffened in panic. Her eyes became awfully wide. Thoughts of getting detention and loosing points for their house were preventing her from thinking clearly.  
  
"Is it Potter and his dream team again? You'd better show up now or when I catch you later I won't be as kind as now, only reducing points from Gryffindor and giving you detention."  
  
"Greasy git," - Hermione mouthed.  
  
"Don't," - showed Ginny's lips, the girl drew out a small fur ball from under her robe and looked directly into his green eyes. He seemed to understand her, because when Ginny put the kitten on the floor he immediately emerged from the invisibility cloak, and with a small mew ran towards Snape. Hermione was looking at the kitten with wide eyes.  
  
"Snape will kill him!" - she mouthed.  
  
"He's not THAT evil," - Ginny mouthed in return, her attention on the small fur ball on the floor and the tall, lean form of Hogwarts' most dreaded professor.  
  
Snape bent down to the small furry form on the floor and scooped the shaking kitten into his arms. Hermione opened her mouth to say something to stop him somehow, but Ginny pressed her palm to Hermione's lips and shook her head.  
  
"What do we have here?" - a tiny shadow of a smile appeared on Snape's lips and Hermione opened her mouth again, this time from shock, - "I believe you belong to Miss Weasley, I saw her with you at supper today." Ginny blushed at this expression.  
  
"Well, it's too late now to bring you back to Gryffindor Tower, so I guess you'll have to stay with me for tonight. I'm definitely not the best company here, but I'm not going to let you run away and make all Gryffindors look for you tomorrow. The girl will be upset by your disappearance, you know," - the tall figure of potions' master disappeared into his rooms again and the door quietly closed after him.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" - Hermione whispered: "Snape took Harry to his chambers, how are we going to get him out of there?"  
  
"Right now I think we should go to Snape's stores and find the damn fern flowers," - Ginny whispered in return, looking very determined. "Then you are going to Gryffindor tower to prepare the antidote and I'm going to Snape's chambers to rescue Harry."  
  
"You can't go! If he sees you - you'll be expelled!!"  
  
"So, what are you suggesting - that YOU go and get expelled? At least I'm good at. Oops. Never mind."  
  
"No, you continue now! I want to know what were you going to say. What is it you're better at than me?"  
  
"Oh okay, I'll tell, just don't act like Pansy Parkinson when she has PMS! You are the best student at Hogwarts. We all know it, but there is one thing I'm really better at than you. It's potions. I know, I know I made a fool out of myself making that transformation potion, but still Potions is my favorite subject and I'm well ahead of my whole year in it. There's also the fact that Professor Snape is not half as bad to me as he is to all other Gryffindors. Guess he likes me in his own way," - Ginny shrugged. "So there's a small chance that he won't get me expelled in order to keep at least one decent student. Hey!" Ginny laughed when Hermione's hand smacked her head lightly and continued: "So, if we agree on this, lets go to the stores. The only problem is that we have only one invisibility cloak."  
  
"You take it. I'll manage to the tower safely - I'm still the smartest witch here even if you are better than me in potions," - Hermione smiled. The girls quietly slipped into Snape's storeroom.  
  
"So, little one, do you want some milk?"- Snape put the little fur ball on the armchair near the fireplace, mumbled something under his long nose and pointed his wand to the little rug in front of the fireplace. A small saucer with some milk obediently appeared right on the rug. Harry looked at his professor dumbstruck.  
  
Maybe I should call Madame Pomfrey - Snape is incredibly weird today. Maybe he was hit on his head or something. It's like he actually likes me. This is weird! But still the milk looks rather appealing, I guess it won't hurt if I. - Harry jumped off the armchair and enjoyed his late supper.  
  
It's really strange how I am full of energy at night and sleepy during the daytime. I want my body back. There are some things need to be done once I'm back.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you are grinning, little one," - Snape smiled at the kitten and stroked the black fur gently. Then he stood up and turned to the mirror. His smile vanished without a trace. The face of professor became a mask of despair as he muttered, addressing his words to the kitten:  
  
"You know, I hate this face, little one - this disgusting mask that everybody hates. But you cannot change your destiny. I learned that the hard way," - Severus Snape sighed almost inaudibly and sat on his bed, undressing himself. Harry looked at the man with emerald green eyes and also sighed to himself.  
  
OK, I give up. Guess Snape will never be the same for me anymore. He looks too much like Padfoot now and I hate that. I have to help him somehow. The kitten jumped on the bed, and climbed onto the pillow of his Potions professor. He got closer to professor's ear and it was his soft purring that lulled Severus Snape to his sleep that night.  
  
Harry had also started drifting to sleep when he thought he heard something. On instinct he directed his ear towards the source of the noise.  
  
It's kind of funny I can do that. - he mused then he head the small noise again, and then a voice called out for him in a whisper: "Harry? Are you there?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: After all the previous disclaimers is there anybody there who still have doubts about me not owning Harry Potter? What?!! Who are you??? Oh, well just for you - I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling does - the happy woman. She doesn't seem to understand her happiness though as it takes her so long to get out book 5.  
  
Authors notes: Again thanks to all those who reviewed the story and previous chapter. It's only you who keep me posting sooner, 'cause I usually take my time checking the places corrected by my wonderful beta- reader. I'm not in a hurry here ^_^. Talking about beta-readers: special thanks to Lins, my beta-reader, who doesn't give up on me, no matter what nonsense I manage to write sometimes ^_^. Bucky: Hey, I happen to like Snape character. There's still hope for him, or at least for me it seems so. He is not all that bad like let's say Malfoy, although there are wonderful fanfics about Malfoy (very OOC) out there. If you are not against the whole idea, try Davesmom's or Reiko's fanfics - they are awesome. And just for you - this chapter's quite long and was updated sooner, just like you had asked ^_^. Well, no babbling anymore, here's the new chapter. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! Please?  
  
Nemezis Rose  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"HARRY? Where are you?" - this time the whisper became louder. Ginny was looking around frantically, afraid of being spotted by the Hogwarts potions master.  
  
Merlin, if he catches me - I'm expelled! Hmm, he has good taste - those bunny slippers are fantastic! Can't believe Professor Snape actually wears them. Can it be my brothers' scheming? Nah! Fred and George can do anything, but still even they are not THAT stupid. They'd know better then piss off their "oh-so-favorite" professor. Well, isn't it strange - there're no windows in such a big room.  
  
"HARRY?" - Ginny moved towards the room, which was probably Snape's bedroom.  
  
Where's he? Did he fall asleep? Well, then I wonder how am I going to find a black cat in an equally black room? - Ginny entered Snape's bedroom quietly.  
  
What?? No windows again? This is just creepy! Suddenly Ginny heard a quiet meowing, she turned to the direction of the sound and was greeted by two green lights, shining rather brightly in the dark.  
  
"Oh, there you are? Just exactly what are you doing in Snape's bedroom, I wonder, huh? Well you don't have to answer," - Ginny snorted, scooped Harry in her arms and quietly slipped out of Snape's chambers.  
  
  
  
She was hurriedly walking along the quiet corridor when suddenly a loud crash was heard, followed soon by Filch's gravelly growl:  
  
"Peeves!!! What's going on here?! Oh, I see, there's a student."  
  
"Oh, no! Hermione!" - Ginny felt Harry tense in her arms and rushed towards the noise to be greeted by the sight of Filch cornering..Draco Malfoy, who was looking rather dizzy.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you are doing here at such a late hour?"  
  
"I don't know how I appeared here, I swear! It's a mistake, I'm sure it's one of the Gryffindors' silly jokes!" - Draco's voice acquired an unpleasant whiny note. Filch suddenly stepped away from Malfoy, his face positively unconvinced by Draco's excuses, and Ginny gasped: Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her in all his glowing glory, quite literally - his silk white boxers were positively glowing with bright pink hearts and little chubby, rosy cupids, shooting arrows into them. The cupids were actually moving on the material and giggling stupidly.  
  
Oh, GOD. I don't believe it. What kind of boxers are these? I mean yeah, Malfoy has always been completely nutters, but, well, I've never thought of his head disease as being incurable. We all make mistakes I suppose. - Ginny looked at the small furry bundle in her arms, which seemed to be completely preoccupied with watching the small cupids fly across Draco's boxers with admiration. Ginny looked at Harry worriedly - the eyes of the kitten were shining with something she could easily identify as mischief and something else; she was not sure what it was exactly, but it made her worry. Suddenly one of the cupids shot another and the offended cupid started to chase the offender. The kitten's body tensed and Ginny gasped again, she strengthened her grip on the fur ball and placed one of his ears close to her lips:  
  
"I don't think so, Harry! You are not going to show your awakening hunting instinct here, trying to catch a silly cupid on Malfoy's shorts for God's sake!"  
  
The kitten looked at her guiltily and Ginny decided not to tempt fate anymore; she chose the longer way to the Gryffindor tower, leaving Filch and Malfoy behind, only sad about not having a camera to immortalize such an incredible thing.  
  
Ginny took off Harry's cloak when she was close enough to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady looked at her with disapproval: "Well, what do you have to say about wandering around school at such a late hour? Have you been to astronomy tower? I can tell this is always about that tower," - she sighed dramatically: "I can only hope George Weasley wasn't your companion there, 'cause then you'll be officially the number nine.Oh, I forgot - he is your brother, right?"  
  
Ginny was watching the fat lady amused to no end: "Umm. I was only looking for my kitten actually - I couldn't find it in the tower and was very worried about him."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry then. It's a good thing nobody saw you wandering around the castle. Tell me the password and go to sleep."  
  
"Mad twins' chambers," - Ginny laughed at the password. Her brothers definitely ruled this year. Fat lady huffed at the password, but opened the entrance to the tower obediently. A relieved looking Hermione in blue pajamas met Ginny in her bedroom, a small red kitten sleeping peacefully on her knees. The half empty vial with a very familiar-looking liquid stood on the table.  
  
"Ginny, I was so worried! Nobody saw you, right?"  
  
"No," - Ginny smiled, - "but somebody else was spotted this night."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, it was our favorite ferret actually!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Merlin knows what he was doing there, but it was rather amusing. I'll tell you all in the morning - I'm so tired and feel absolutely elated the day is over at last. I guess you already gave the antidote to my pain-in-the-ass brother?" - Ginny said, gently putting Harry on her bed.  
  
Hermione poured the rest of the vial in the saucer for Harry to drink it more easily, which he did hurriedly. Hermione smiled at Ginny: "Well, yeah, I thought one or two hours won't make that much of a difference. At least we won't have to cover up for Ron for those hours. I also changed the potion a bit - made it act a bit quicker I hope, so it will take about 20 hours instead of 24 to change them back." "Oh, I thought about it too, but was worried about the aftereffect." - Ginny undressed and put her pajamas on not noticing Harry's eyes become wide as saucers at the process. Hermione was too horrified to notice this also: "What aftereffect?!!" "Umm. skin, glowing nice-green in the dark for two hours or so."  
  
"Oh, God. How could I have missed it??"  
  
"Well, I don't think you should worry about it. It's nothing, really. Compared to the whole thing, I mean." - Ginny yawned sleepily, tucked her sheets around herself and in a second was sound asleep. Harry huffed at Hermione disapprovingly. You just wait till I tell Ron about it. You won't hear the end of this, "Little Miss Know-it-all" - he thought.  
  
"Harry, you are not going to tell Ron, right? Right?" - Hermione looked at the black kitten worriedly. The kitten looked at her with innocent green eyes and yawned. He snuggled closer to the sleeping redhead and closed his eyes.  
  
"Great! Just great!" - Hermione muttered, but had nothing else to do but leave for her own room to get some sleep. She scooped the red kitten in her arms to take him with her. He didn't wake up, only wheezed adorably. Oh, so you do snore in your sleep. Harry was right after all. - Hermione smiled. She lied down on the cold sheets, put the kitten beside her and sighed.  
  
Well, at least I also have some good blackmail material, she thought.  
  
"Rise and shine! It's eleven o'clock in the morning!" - an abnormally cheery voice chirped above Ginny's ear.  
  
"Gowayimtired," - was the only reply as the redhead hid her face under the pillow. "Nope, I'm not going to let you sleep through the whole day - it's Christmas Eve for God's sake! And it was snowing all night too! We're going to have a white Christmas!" - Hermione cried out, exasperated.  
  
Ginny took the pillow off her sleepy face and was greeted by the shining face of Hermione and two kittens, sitting on her bed and looking rather pleased about something.  
  
"Nooo," - Ginny whined: "Can't I just sleep through the whole thing and get up when they will be just Ron and Harry again?" After some serious persuasion from Hermione, Ginny relented and made it to the bathroom at last, still grumbling about being awakened so rudely.  
  
Well, seems like it's a Weasley thing to get up late, whining like babies, - Harry snorted.  
  
Harry, I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you. I can easily tell the twins that you were sleeping with my little sister when we're back. And it won't be a lie, you know. It'll be really interesting to see you constantly changing colors, taking different shapes, smoking, blowing up or anything else they can come up with.  
  
Why, thank you, Ron. I suppose it doesn't matter much to you that I was a cat too. Besides, look who's talking! I can tell them you've been sleeping with Hermione and they'll tease you endlessly and mercilessly, - Harry hissed, rather annoyed. Ron growled, but said nothing in response.  
  
Hermione looked at her best friends and couldn't hide a smile - they looked funny and so incredibly cute like that! Come to think of it, Ron is just as cute as a kitten as he is when he's angry at me, - Hermione sighed dreamily, then stopped abruptly: Merlin, what am I thinking? Ron .cute? My best friend is cute??! Oh, damn, no - it's just. well. umm. stress from all this madness. Completely forgetting that she was not alone in the room, Hermione muttered aloud: "Yeah, it's just stress! I can't think my best friend looks cute, especially when angry! Right??" - Hermione stopped when she saw the kittens looking at her incredulously. The red one particularly looked rather angry. She blushed.  
  
Is she talking about Ginny? - Ron asked Harry, now looking incredibly stressed himself.  
  
Well, this is just plain weird. I don't think so. Suppose she was talking about.umm. one of us.  
  
Oh, this helps a lot! I'm quite sure who she thinks is cute here. We all know that you just reached the top of cuteness lately! - Ron scowled at Harry, looking rather pissed off.  
  
Oh just drop it, Ron! We both know that it's not me who's always having arguments with Hermione. In fact I cannot be cute when angry with her, 'cause I'm never angry with her in the first place!  
  
So, you think it's me she's talking about? - Ron quietly asked Harry, looking astounded and hopeful at the same time.  
  
Well, it's either you or Ginny.  
  
Ginny?? So, you think Hermione can be. well.interested in girls? - Ron stuttered.  
  
Well, it's rather common for wizard society, isn't it? Going both ways I mean, - Harry looked serious, but a little mischief was present in his eyes; however, the mischief was not noticed by his confused friend.  
  
When Ginny came out of the bathroom she was met with a death glare from her brother. "It's funny, Ron, even as a cat your emotions are still as plain as the nose on your face. Why are you angry with me now? I thought we already reached some understanding here - in the evening you'll be quite all right!" - Ginny said aloud thinking: Or almost all right, taking into account the glowing affect, which is actually not my fault. The black fur ball seemed to be laughing now. Ginny smiled at how cute he was.  
  
Why, Ginny, your brother is just jealous of you! He fancied Hermione for quite some time now, but is just too much of a chicken to ask her out! - Harry started laughing and because of that missed the moment when his best friend launched at him. In a second he was pressing Harry against the floor and hovering over him: I do not fancy Hermione, - Ron was emphasizing each word while speaking.  
  
Sure. you. don't, - Harry was laughing so hard now that he found it difficult to speak: You're just. in love with her, and is jealous of your own little sister because of it! The girls were almost rolling on the floor with laughter at the scene; even though they couldn't understand what was being said between the two kittens, the images of them fighting were just hilarious. At last Hermione just took Ron off Harry easily: "If only I could stop you this easily when you are fighting with each other as humans!"  
  
"Let's go to the lake - I'd like to have a snowball fight with you!" - Ginny smiled, now completely awake.  
  
"Well, then be ready to loose!" - Hermione laughed: "This is a witch- extraordinaire you are going to fight with! And just yesterday we found out that you are only better than me in potions."  
  
"We'll see about that! Don't forget I grew up with six brothers!" - Ginny ran out of the room laughing. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Hermione's face was flushed red and she was breathing heavily. Ginny was laughing at her, a snowball in her hand. The kittens were sitting a safe distance apart.  
  
"I give up! Stop it Gin." - the snowball hit Hermione's ear, interrupting her: "Hey! I said I give up! But now. This means war!" She ran to Ginny and pushed her into the deep snowdrift, Ginny fell, but took Hermione with her of course. When they emerged from the snow at last they were both laughing so hard, they had to hold each other so that they wouldn't fall. When Ginny managed to stop laughing she saw that Harry and Ron had come closer to them and were looking at them with different expressions - Harry definitely amused and Ron . well.  
  
Hmm. Is it my imagination or does my brother still look angry with me? - Ginny thought. Just then the idea struck her, she looked at Hermione, who understood her without words and nodded vigorously. Ginny grabbed her unsuspecting brother and threw him into the same snowdrift from which she and Hermione had just emerged, and saw Hermione doing the same to Harry. The kittens were quite capable of finding their way out of the snowdrift - the snow was soft, so they just went through it. But they were covered with snow now. The girls scooped them in their arms and went to the castle.  
  
"Hermione, we need to change and go to the dining hall - we are almost late for dinner already!" - Ginny exclaimed looking at the big clock hanging on the wall.  
  
"Ginny, I never noticed you before worrying about being late to the dining hall!" - Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, I skipped breakfast." - Ginny mumbled, looking sheepish. She suddenly caught a glimpse of silvery-blond hair as Draco Malfoy passed by looking decidedly angry.  
  
Probably sulking about detention or points taken from Slytherin House. Why was he wandering at night I wonder? And what happened to his boxers? - Ginny thought, but aloud she asked the other question about Malfoy that bothered her: "Still, what I want to know is why Malfoy decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays! His horrendous family will miss such a valuable family mem." - Ginny stopped half-word when she saw Severus Snape standing in front of her and looking strangely at the sleeping black fur ball in her hands. Sleeping? When did he fall asleep anyway? - Ginny thought, then looked at her professor questioningly. Does he suspect something? After all I don't actually know what happened in his chambers last night. Harry can tell about it only after he is human again. - her thoughts trailed off: What if.  
  
"I'm glad your cat came back to you Miss Weasely. You shouldn't let him wonder around the castle!" - Snape looked at Ginny strictly.  
  
"What do you mean professor?" - Ginny tried her most innocent look: "He's been sleeping on my pillow at night."  
  
Snape looked like he wanted to say something, but then decided against it. He threw a strange look at the kitten again and then left mumbling something under his breath.  
  
"Wow, that was close!" - Hermione sighed, obviously relieved.  
  
"You know, Hermione, I think Professor Snape is not half as bad as you think."  
  
"Yeah, and Malfoy is an angel and will soon grow himself a pair of nice white wings and a nimbus!"  
  
"Well. Malfoy does look like an angel. A fallen angel of course," - Ginny batted her eyelashes innocently.  
  
Hermione laughed: "So, you do have a crush on Malfoy, huh? Poor Harry - dumped and forgotten."  
  
"Hey! I didn't say I have a crush on Malfoy!"  
  
"Well, he obviously has a crush on you!"  
  
"So what? It doesn't mean I have to fall for him too!"  
  
"But he is so cute!" - Hermione batted her eyelashes too and Ginny stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
After dinner, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the common room. Ginny was just filling Hermione in about Draco Malfoy's night escapade and his incredible boxers, when Fred and George burst into the room laughing loudly.  
  
Ginny looked at them suspiciously: "Do you by any chance have something to do with Draco Malfoy's new branded boxers and night-walking around the castle?"  
  
Her brothers snickered and Ginny was now completely sure about them being the cause of Malfoy's troubles. Then Fred seemed to catch something: "And how did you find out about it, Gin? We didn't make it public. yet."  
  
Ginny smacked herself on the head mentally:  
  
"Err., I was in the kitchens. I couldn't sleep and decided to go get some warm milk.So, when I was coming back to the tower, I saw Filch and Malfoy, who was looking unusually nice in his glowing boxers with the chubby cupids; though he looked rather upset with the whole thing for some reason." - Ginny laughed at her brothers' and Hermione's reactions.  
  
"Well, soon we'll be not the only ones who know about this incident. We are going to make it quite well known!" - George laughed and the twins left to the boys' dorm whispering excitedly about something. "Leave it to a Weasly to find 2:00 AM kitchen raids perfectly normal!" - Ginny laughed: "Care to play a game of chess?"  
  
"Why, of course!" - Hermione lifted an eyebrow at Ginny: "Are you at least half as good as your brother?"  
  
"I'm better than that!"  
  
The girls spent two more hours playing chess. Ron was watching the game curiously, huffing all the time, especially after each of Hermione's moves. Accordingly, Ginny won the game and Hermione, finding out one more thing Ginny was better at, told her, laughing, that she wanted to catch up with her potions problems in the library. So she left, taking Ron with her 'cause he obviously was going to tag along with her anyway.  
  
Ginny climbed on her bed, took out her sketchbook and pencils, and put Harry on the pillow, wanting to make a sketch of him while he was still a kitten. He sat still for a while, but then the bright colored pencils caught his attention and he jumped on them, making them roll around the bed, and then hunted them, accompanied by Ginny's melodious laughter. At last he stopped chasing the pencils and looked like he was wondering what the hell was he doing. Ginny couldn't suppress the urge to squeeze him gently - the cuteness of the kitten turned out to be more irresistible than the handsome features of the Boy Who Lived. They finally fell asleep in the mess of pillows, pencils and sheets of paper.  
  
  
  
Hermione yawned and looked at her watch: "Oh, I completely forgot about the time! I missed supper too... Ginny probably did too, or she would've come for me. Probably fell asleep again, that sleepy head!"  
  
She looked at the red kitten, who was also yawning, but not because of lack of sleep - he was obviously bored.  
  
"Well, Ron, no need to show how bored you are. You can tell me soon enough though, not that I want to hear it!" - Hermione gathered the books and went to Madame Pince. When she came back, she was greeted with the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting on the chair which she occupied just a couple of minutes before, holding the red kitten in his hands. The kitten was certainly not glad about the whole situation, and was trying vigorously to escape.  
  
"Malfoy! Let him go immediately!"  
  
"Or what Granger?" - Draco asked with a sneer.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch nervously and gulped: "Or you will be very sorry indeed."  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
Well, hope you guys liked it. Please review, I'm in a desperate need of feedback. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger or any other characters from the series. Yuck, I'm tired of repeating this over and over again. Remind me please, why should I? ^_^  
  
Authors notes: Wow, I've got 15 reviews this time, and even one flame. Thank you all guys, even the one who put in a flame - you still bothered to review. I wouldn't have, if I didn't like the story ^_^.  
  
You got me confused here for a bit - some of you asked to let Ron and Harry stay as kittens some more time (I actually like them this way more too ^_^), some of you asked to get to H/G part sooner, which is kinda difficult when he's still a kitten. Anyway those who wanted some H/G action will probably like this chapter. For everybody else here's my note: "BE AWARE - HUGE FLUFFINESS AHAID!"  
  
Kathryn: Well, Harry and Ron WERE in their clothes when they became kittens, so I guess they have to be clothed after the transformation. There's also one more problem with making them nude after the transformation - too much hilarity for romance ^_~. But the whole idea is really funny. Thanks!  
  
Lunard: Glad you like the story. And I'd like to think that Ginny did manage to finish her sketch ^_^.  
  
Bucky: About the ferret hurting Ron - can't let this happen! Ever! Well, maybe in some other fic, and not too seriously.  
  
Hi Bob: Your question about Malfoy's night adventures is to be answered completely in the epilogue I guess. And yes, I'd like to think about Snape as of the cat lover, not snake lover, like some people do ^_^. I'm a cat lover myself.  
  
Well, this is the last chapter, although I'm planning on posting the epilogue, 'cause there are some things left unexplained ^_~. Well, now to the story - enjoy and don't forget to review. There can't be too many reviews (like socks for the matter ^_^).  
  
Nemezis Rose  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The kitten in Malfoy's arms suddenly started to glow bright green.  
  
"Uh-oh." - Hermione muttered, staring at a startled Draco Malfoy and the glowing creature still resting in his arms. In a second it was no longer a kitten, but Ron Weasley, Draco's nemesis, sitting on his lap, as angry as could be. Malfoy gulped nervously. Ron jumped off Malfoy's lap like a bullet.  
  
"What do you think you were doing, Malfoy??!!" - he yelled angrily, grabbing him by his collar. Ron was at least two inches taller than Draco Malfoy, and much more brawny. Hermione suddenly felt pity for the annoying Slytherin and put her hand on Ron's shoulder: "Ron, don't do it."  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" - the redhead asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly at his friend.  
  
"Maybe because beating the crap out of the annoying git just isn't worth detention and who-knows-how-many points taken away from our house!" - Hermione cried out in exasperation.  
  
"Well. I'm not quite convinced yet. He'll probably tell everybody about what had happened! I can convince him not to tell, or even better. make him not able to tell!" - Ron growled, a disturbing (to Malfoy anyway) glint in his eyes.  
  
Hermione looked desperately at the frightened Malfoy and her smirking friend. Then a defeated look appeared on her face: "Ok, Ron. I'll do it, but only because I don't want points taken from our house! The hell with detention for you!" - she took her wand out of the pocket in her robe and pointed it at Malfoy: "Obliviate!"  
  
Suddenly the expression on Draco Malfoy's face changed from fright to surprise and anger. "What's going on, Weasel? What are you trying to do - get expelled for attacking people?" Ron looked at him, visibly disappointed, but then just shrugged and let go of him. Malfoy took the opportunity, and, grabbing his books from the table, fled out of the library, grumbling about "insufferable gits and dirty Weasels".  
  
"You took all the fun out of it, 'Mione." - Ron pouted.  
  
"Oh, the things you consider funny!" - Hermione huffed in response.  
  
"Well, it's still better than not finding anything funny at all!!" - Ron yelled. The usual Ron-Hermione fight was staring to build-up rapidly.  
  
"Well at least I'm not the one who was stupid enough to suspect his own sister of dating a Malfoy!" - Hermione scowled.  
  
"My family is my own business!!! Ginny is my baby sister! How can I not worry about her! Just look what she did to Harry and me!!"  
  
"Your sister is not a baby anymore! She is a teenager, and only a year younger than you are! And I can tell that at fifteen, she is much more mature than you are at sixteen!" - Hermione was incredibly annoyed by Ron's implacability with his sister's right to grow up too.  
  
"Well, it still doesn't excuse what she did to us!!" - Ron was not sure what the main reason of his anger with Ginny was. Could it be because of what she did, or maybe because he didn't like the idea of Hermione defending Ginny?  
  
"No, it doesn't - for Harry, that is. As for you - I would have done something worse than that! And I can tell Harry is taking the situation much better than you do!" - Hermione's irritation was now obvious, 'cause in her rage she gripped Ron's collar the same way he did to Draco Malfoy several minutes ago.  
  
"Hermione, as much as I'd like to agree with you."  
  
"Oh, the hell with it!" - Hermione exclaimed and Ron was suddenly cut off by Hermione's lips pressed to his. He stiffened for just a second and then his hands found their way around Hermione's slim waist. He gently pressed his lips to hers, urging her to open her mouth, and she complied happily.  
  
They weren't sure how much time they spent wrapped in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothings, when Hermione suddenly jerked her head from Ron's shoulder: "Harry!" - she shouted.  
  
"What about Harry?" - Ron grumbled, obviously not happy and not interested in talking about his best friend, at least not his male best friend.  
  
"Well, he should be back to his human form by now I guess," - Hermione smiled soothingly.  
  
"Hmm, I guess he should. Where do you think he is?"  
  
"We left him in Ginny's room. He is probably still there," - Hermione suggested.  
  
"Well, then we probably should go check on them. Not that I'm afraid of Harry doing something inappropriate to my sister, but I'm not that sure about Gin. She's been a real pain in the ass lately!"  
  
"Ron Weasley! You stop insulting your sister this instant!" - Hermione shouted angrily.  
  
"And if I don't..?" - Ron looked at Hermione with a smirk.  
  
So much for not fighting, - Hermione thought sadly, and suddenly she felt Ron's hands embrace her tightly. He lifted her chin with his fingers, urging her to look at him. His face was suddenly very serious: "You know, 'Mione, no matter how much we fight I still think you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met. Whenever we fight just remember that I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled, her eyes watery: "Oh, Ron, I love you too."  
  
Ron's ears became red and he smiled uneasily: "Oh, right then. Well, we'd better go see to Harry and my sister. There's something I want to discuss with her. Like turning her favourite brother into a small, fluffy thing. Me! Fluffy?! Incredible!"  
  
"Ron, will you ever grow up?" - Hermione sighed.  
  
  
  
She was walking in the forest. It was dark and she was scared. The fog prevented her from seeing her surroundings. The silence was deafening. She new he was waiting for her somewhere - the man, whose name all good wizards were afraid to pronounce. She tried not to make noise, but the rustling of leaves under her feet still made her feel vulnerable. Suddenly she felt somebody grab her from behind. She was so frightened that she wasn't able to produce any sound; her lips moved, but only a weird hissing sound could be heard. They fell down and he pressed her to the ground with his heavy body. She dared to open her eyes and .  
  
Ginny woke up breathing heavily; she opened her eyes and was startled to see two bright emerald eyes staring at her. Somebody's body was pressing her to her bed. Harry, oh Merlin, it's Harry! What's going on? Am I still sleeping? Aw, what a nice dream.Well, why don't I enjoy it? - her sleepy mind wasn't able to think logically. She reached out for him with her lips. He responded in kind, and their lips connected softly. The touch sent tingles through their bodies and they reacted simultaneously by deepening the kiss. Harry hugged Ginny tight, pulling her unresisting body closer. Ginny slipped her fingers into Harry's unruly, soft raven locks. She wasn't sure if the kiss was real and her swirling mind wondered idly if Harry felt the same. Suddenly Ginny felt Harry's lips leaving hers and she wanted to protest, when suddenly felt him trailing kisses along her neck. When he found the spot at the crook of her neck a small moan escaped her lips. Then he was kissing her lips again, but this time it wasn't a gentle probing, he urged her to reply with passion and she was only too happy to comply. Soon the kiss started to turn into a snogging session, which wasn't a very good idea, considering the narrowness of Ginny's bed. Their legs entwined and tangled in the covers and suddenly they both felt that they were falling.  
  
"Ugh." - Harry felt the air leave his lungs for a moment. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny's light brown eyes opened wide and looking at him disbelievingly.  
  
"So this wasn't a dream!" - they both said at the same time, and then laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Ginny rested her head on her hand, her elbow resting conveniently somewhere on Harry's chest.  
  
"Hey! What do you think I am - some mattress?" - Harry laughed and the next moment Ginny found herself pressed against the floor by Harry's body. She started to struggle with him, laughing at the vainness of her efforts. Soon they again found themselves engaged in a snogging session. Only, they were no longer alone. Someone else had entered the room.  
  
"HARRY!!?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER!! GINNY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" - Ron's shrieks made them stop abruptly and look at him, startled. Harry was still flustered and looked a bit frightened by Ron's outburst, but still, he was determined to make Ron accept him as Ginny's boyfriend. Ginny looked just as flustered but not frightened in the least - she actually looked furious. Ginny's voice was quiet but menacing when she answered her brother's question:  
  
"Well, brother, your baby sister was in great need of changing her diaper, and no adults except for Harry were around. So he kindly volunteered to help your baby sister's predicament and." Hermione shrieked with laughter and Ron glared at her disapprovingly: "Do you think it's funny??! Heck, my best friend is shagging my sister in front of my virgin eyes and my girlfriend thinks it's funny?!"  
  
"Your girlfriend??!!" - Harry and Ginny inquired simultaneously.  
  
Ron's ears grew red and a silly grin appeared on his face, but was quickly replaced with a frown when he remembered why he was actually angry. Hermione stopped laughing, but a tiny smile never left her face: "Well, Ron, I do think that it's funny! But seriously, what do you have against the idea of Harry dating your sister? Would you rather see Seamus, Neville or Colin Creevy dating her? 'Cause I'm sure they'll be only too happy to oblige. Or even better - would you like her to date Malfoy?! You should have seen their faces, when they look at Ginny! You have to admit - your sister is not a baby anymore. She has every right to date any boy she likes! Then why can't it be Harry? Harry, your best friend, a person you can trust?"  
  
During Hermione's speech Ron was staring at her as if she had grown another head, but as she finished, his face softened a bit. He looked at Harry questioningly. Harry didn't avert his eyes and said in a confident voice: "Ron, you ARE my best friend. And I respect your point of view. usually. But this time it doesn't matter much to me if you are going to be happy about me dating Ginny or not. I have very strong feelings for your sister and no way are you standing between us. I don't want you to be angry with us. In fact it won't matter much to me if you accept us being together from now on. If you are afraid of me hurting Ginny I can assure you that it won't happen. And if it does. well, you can still beat the crap out of me."  
  
Ron looked at him dubiously, but then grinned and extended his hand: "It's a deal then!"  
  
Harry shook his hand, also grinning. Ginny also smiled at her brother and boyfriend. Hmm, sometimes my ideas are really brilliant, even if they start as disasters at first!  
  
Always practical, Hermione looked at her watch and nudged her boyfriend and Harry. "Well, if we solved all the problems, will you be so kind and leave the girls' dorms, so that Ginny and I can get to our virgin beds? And may I remind you that Christmas is tomorrow!" The boys grumbled, but obliged - it was really late. Ron left the girls' dorms obediently, but Harry stopped at the doorway and looked back at Ginny with a tentative smile. Ginny smiled in return - he looked so sweet with this unsure smile on his face! Ginny gently hugged him and, kissing him briefly but reassuringly, she whispered in his ear: "Everything will work out. You just wait and see! And now you should go to bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
Harry managed to catch a quick glance at Hermione, who was rolling her eyes at them before the door slammed in front of his face. He smiled somewhat dazedly and proceeded into the boys' dorm. A loud shriek, followed by loud male laughter could be heard from inside. He hurried to the dorms to find a stunning scene before him: in the dark bedroom, Neville was lying on the floor unconscious, the twins were doubled over from laughter, and his best friend was standing in the middle of the room, looking indignant. He was glowing bright green, but from the look on his face Harry could tell - he didn't find out about it yet. The twins looked at Harry and in a second they were rolling on the floor, roaring with laughter. Harry looked at Ron questioningly, but found out that his best friend was looking at him with an open mouth. Harry ran to the mirror and .there he was - also glowing bright green. George managed to stand up and utter between the fits of laughter: "Merlin.what have you been doing .together?" The best friends exchanged looks and then.  
  
"GINNY!!!"  
  
THE END?  
  
  
  
Well, it's ALMOST the end. Stay tuned for the epilogue. I think I'll post it sooner or later.  
  
I'm currently working on a new story. Actually I've just finished the first chapter. I'm going to send it to my beta-reader today. But it's more D/G (please, don't bite my head off - I happen to like it the way it is ^_^). It's post-Hogwarts and post-Voldemort. Ginny is a professional Dragon Rider and teaches students who want to become dragon riders in Academy. Life hadn't been kind on her and she became bitter and sarcastic. Will the shadow of an old friend be able to help her? Will it be able to make her happy again? The new fic will be very different from this one, but when you see it in updates, just give me a chance, will you?  
  
Thank you for reading! 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter series. The evil witch who owns them is killing us with the hex of anticipation. Somebody tell me if we are going to see book 5 any time soon? The woman IS evil, I tell you!  
  
Authors notes: Hi, everybody! Sorry it took me so long to post the epilogue. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. Hope this last piece of this fic will explain everything left unexplained in the previous chapters ^_^. Enjoy!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ginny woke up to the unpleasant feeling of somebody excitedly jumping on her bed.  
  
"Go away, Ron!" - Ginny mumbled, surprisingly rather clearly, and hid her head under the pillow and her body in the covers.  
  
"Ginny! I know you aren't a morning person, but could you at least wake up on your own at Christmas?!" - Hermione shouted in her ear.  
  
"OK, I'm up, I'm up. No need to shout...!" - Ginny yawned, then suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed quickly: "You mean today is Christmas?"  
  
"You are so slow sometimes! Especially in the mornings!" - Hermione laughed as Ginny sprinted to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
When they entered the common room, both still wearing their pajamas, they couldn't believe their eyes. Somebody had decorated the room and done a very good job at it! Branches of fir trees were hanging from the doorframes and walls, as well as a whole bunch of different decorations: tinsel, photographs of Malfoy in boxers, sweets. Wait a minute! "Photographs of Malfoy???" - Ginny and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" - suddenly the girls were almost deafened by the enthusiastic outburst from the Weasley twins.  
  
"When did you manage to take the pictures?" - Ginny asked her brothers, laughing.  
  
"Well, we had to spend some time in the corridor waiting for our "sleep- walker". And he didn't disappoint us of course," - Fred grinned.  
  
"Yeah, how could he with the amount of somnambulistic potion we slipped into his drink that evening!" - George snickered: "The rest is history. We borrowed Creevy's camera and took these fabulous pictures. Aren't you proud of your elder brothers, little sis?"  
  
"Hmm, certainly I am. It's a pity he can't see them though," - Ginny sighed disappointed. "And why is that?" - Fred seemed to look perplexed: "We decorated each common room of this whole damn castle with Malfoy's pictures."  
  
"He may just like them. Mafoy's just full of himself lately; now HE is a star of Hogwarts, not Harry. For once, that is," - Hermione smiled.  
  
"We decided to organize a party in our common room tonight. This year all houses are invited, except for Slytherin, of course! There aren't too many people left at Hogwarts for the holidays, so we'll probably fit in even, if Slytherin decides to join us," George smiled. Ginny and Hermione nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, it's time for presents, isn't it?" - Fred moved to the pile of presents lying under the magic fir tree. It was charmed to grow at the center of the common room and was to be removed back to the forbidden forest the day after New Year.  
  
"So, what did my little sis get me this year, huh? And where is my new Weaslyster?" - George joined his brother under the Christmas tree. Hermione and Ginny laughed at their antics. Well, this Christmas turned out to be just wonderful. Now they just had two lazy boyfriends to get out from their beds.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny, do you think he'll notice?" - Harry looked at his girlfriend worriedly.  
  
"Well, I don't think so. I'm sure it will turn out to be all right, don't panic! Aww, isn't she cute?" - Ginny smiled at Harry, then at Madame Rosemarta. The elder woman was smiling at the couple and the object of Harry's uncertainty.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be OK," - she smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well, I guess we're taking her then," - Harry smiled, still just a bit uncertain.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape was dressed in black as always, and was grumbling angrily under his breath (as always): "Christmas. Who cares about the damn day? Why can't it be another normal day, huh? Silly presents, stupid decorations, Dumbledore's blasted cheerfulness, and the worst . lemon drops! Why does the headmaster have to feed me these.these awful things every damn Christmas?"  
  
Suddenly a quiet knock was heard.  
  
"Who's there?" - Severus roared, but no response followed.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
.Still no response. The professor approached the door with large strides and opened it wide with a jerky movement as angry as he could get. Nobody was at the door, but there was a middle-sized box, wrapped in a bright red paper, and tied with a golden ribbon lying on the doorstep. A small card was attached to the box.  
  
Severus picked the card up carefully as if expecting it to explode in his hands, though this was expected after teaching the Weasley twins for almost seven years. It was indeed signed by a Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Snape started reading:  
  
"Dear Professor Snape,  
  
I'm not sure if you will accept this present, but I'll be really happy if you will."  
  
He stopped reading, being interrupted by a rustling and a small strange noise coming from the box. He squatted down and carefully unwrapped the box, then opened it. There was a black, furry and a very shaggy haired kitten sitting in the box. It looked at the Hogwarts' potions master with its emerald green eyes and meowed quietly, opening its tiny rosy mouth, as if saying "hello". Snape became motionless for a moment, then petted the kitten a bit reluctantly. The kitten started purring. Severus continued reading the note:  
  
". I can tell the kitten likes you better than me. And it will also be safer with you, as you don't have six brothers. So I hope you'll let it stay with you.  
  
Oh, and one more thing. Turns out it's a girl. So you can give her any name you like.  
  
Merry Christmas! Ginny Weasley."  
  
A tiny shadow of a smile appeared on the lips of the potions master as he scooped the kitten in his hands and looked directly into its eyes: "Hmm, what do you think? I can just do what Ms. Weasley wants me too. But first you need a name. Well, that's quite easy - I'll call you Lily." The door quietly closed.  
  
"He named the kitten Lily?" - Harry asked incredulously as his disheveled head appeared from the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Well, there are some things you don't know about people. One day you'll find out, I'm sure of it," - Ginny's smiling face appeared from under the cloak as well.  
  
"I guess so. But still, this is kind of weird," - Harry sighed, then smiled at his girlfriend: "We should go. The party has probably already started!"  
  
"Yeah, and this year it promises to be just wonderful!"  
  
The end.  
  
Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Hope you'll leave a review one last time to keep me going before I start posting my new fic ^_~. Bye.  
  
Nemezis Rose 


End file.
